


Only Then

by WrathoftheStag (Mwuahna)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: #JustFuckMeUp, Dom Hannibal, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Erotic Poetry, M/M, Poetry, Sub Will Graham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 02:47:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7149596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mwuahna/pseuds/WrathoftheStag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little S & M Hannigram poem. Once upon a time, I wrote poetry.  I am starting to again.  Here's something for JFMU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Then

**Author's Note:**

>   
>    
> 

Crack of the whip  
Arch of the back  
Slap of the skin

_Sir, yes sir_

In the moments when all sense of propriety  
      are gone

_Sir, yes sir_

And the want and the need is all he  
     can feel

_Sir, yes_

Will bites down hard

Leather and sheen  
Blood and semen  
A knife and a kiss

 _Sir_  
_Yes_  
_Sir_

And it is then -- only then that  
     Hannibal smiles

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi and visit me [on Tumblr](http://wrathofthestag.tumblr.com/).


End file.
